Kintober Multifandom 2019
by Sora Yokai
Summary: Serie de oneshot de distintas parejas y series. #Kinktobermultifandom2019 #SoyHijaDeEstaCasa #Anne(13)xEstela #Manwha #Vocaloid #RinKagamine #LenKagamine #TheWolfWhoFellInLoveWhitTheLittleRidingHood
1. 1 Estela x Anne (Trece) Inseguridad

1\. Luz. Estela/ Trece(Anne) Inseguridad.

Un duro suelo, heridas, un fuerte viento soplando por entre las rendijas y unos escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo se habían transformado en su pan de cada día. La amabilidad no existía, las horas de descanso eran escasas y la comida era apenas lo justo para que no se desmayara de hambre; los días en el orfanato se le hacían muy lejanos como un sueño del que había despertado para caer en una pesadillas sin fin en la cuál había olvidado hasta su propio nombre, ella ahora era trece y debía servir a su señor.

Lefton la había elegido entre otros cientos de niños y eso la hacía especial o eso había creído. Ella había tenido la gracia, o la mala suerte según se viera, de sobrevivir pero luego de que los experimentos no dieron fruto fue condenada a ser una esclava de los magos, fue rebaja a un nivel peor que los animales. Los golpes y los gritos eran el trato habitual, desde que se volvió un Illyal dejo de ser importante, de ser alguien.

Abrió los ojos despacio, esperando encontrar paredes de piedra y oír al anciano gritarle pero nada de eso estaba allí, ahora habían paredes de madera y luz entrando por la ventana, ahora tenía un nombre, ya no era trece era Anne.

Estela fue la primera persona en preocuparse de ella, sus padres la abandonaron una vez nacida y en la torres de magos su vida solo empeoró, pero ella con sus amables ojos rosas le entrego comida, guantes y ahora le ofrecía una nueva oportunidad de vida.

Tener a la señorita cerca era lo mejor de su días, su calidez, su amabilidad contrastaban con todo lo que había conocido. Y nunca podría pagarle todo lo que le habían dado, aún así no pudo evitar, no pudo impedir que sus mejillas se colorearan al tenerla cerca, que su corazón latiera más rápido al verla, ansiar sus encuentros o soñar con ella. Ella que había sido un número, un simple número que había sido reducida a nada ahora se encontraba fantaseando con la posiblidad, con la idea de un futuro al lado de la estrella más brillante, de la chica más buena y valiente que hubiera conocido, aún si eso era imposible.

Anne, no se atrevería a tanto ¿Como decirle todo esto? ¿Como arriesgarse a perder a la luz de su vida? No podía, no lo haría, ella ni siquiera estaba a la altura de ser amiga de alguien como la señorita Estela, y aunque a la señorita no parecía importarle, pedirle algo más sería demasiado. Había vivido en las sombras y ahora sus sentimientos serían los que se esconderian allí.

Entonces un día, por casualidad descubrio el miedo de la señorita a las tormentas, un dia estando las dos juntas cayo un trueno y la rubia se aferro a ella con fuerza y por cosas del destino quedaron frente a frente. Las dos jovenes tenian las mejillas sonrosadas, cruzaron miradas y el mundo parecio deterse allí. Estela queria, deseaba, acompañar y proteger a Anne pero jamas se habia atrevido a decirlo por temor a que la contraria aceptara solo porque ella se lo pedía o que se sintiera en deuda. Mientras la pelirroja desviaba la mirada avergonzada la rubia rompió la distancia entre ambas, le sujeto la mejilla con cuidado y antes de que siquiera ella supiera que hacía unió sus labios en pequeño y suave beso.

Anne se dejo llevar, pero al darse cuenta de lo que ocurria intento alejarse, culpable, sin embargo fue rodeada por unos generosos brazos.

— Shh...Esta bien, esta bien. No tengas miedo.

Ambas niñas habían sufrido abandono y maltrato por lo cual no era difícil para la hija del duque imaginar los miedos e ideas que pasaban ahora por la cabeza de su maga y sabia también como calmarla.

Con cuidado tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la guio hasta la cama en la habitación, allí soltaron una pequeña risita nerviosa y durmieron dandose las manos. La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera pero ahora ambas niñas sabían que el sol acabaria por salir, que incluso en la más impenetrable oscuridad acabarían enconencontrando un poco de luz.


	2. 2 RinLen Kagamine No correspondido

2\. Él. Rin/Len Kagamine. No correspondido

La primera vez que la vio pasar no sintió nada, tampoco la segunda. No es que la estuviera siguiendo, es que con esa capa roja y ese infantil canturreo destacaba tanto que era difícil de ignorar y ella siempre pasaba por el mismo camino, ella siempre hacia lo mismo ¿Como no iba a acabar fijándose en ella?. No, no era su culpa él no lo había querido así, él solo...

Él solo deseaba lo que estaba prohibido, lo supo antes de hablarle que ese sería, ese encuentro marcaría el fin, a veces el cielo y el infierno compartían espacio y justo ahora permitiéndole acercarse para perderla era uno de esos momentos.

La bruja del bosque, la única que se atrevía a conversar con el lobo, le dijo que si quería conservar a la chica rubia de capa roja jamás debía hablarle, la bruja del bosque acomodó sus rosados cabellos y besó la mejilla del lobo antes de murmurar «Pero, ¿Serás capaz de resistir observarle entre sombras, sabiendo que no es y nunca será tuya? Conoces la historia, Len, si lo haces no hay vuelta atrás».

El encuentro marca el final, lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Por eso se escondía detrás de los árboles y la veía pasar, por eso se sentaba donde ella no pudiera verla y la oía llorar por ese tonto chico del pueblo, ese niño que estaba tan ciego como jugar con ella. Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de acercarse a Caperucita, de abrazarla, de consolarla, de hacer que se enamorará de él y tomar su corazón.

Eso era todo lo que queria tomar su corazón entre sus manos, abrazarlo con cuidado y dulcemente acariciarlo pero no así, no así. El lobo observo el corazón de caperucita, rojo y sangrante entre sus patas, sus garras manchadas con sangre y la piel de la chica desgarrada por sus colmillos... Ah, si tan solo...si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero el final nunca cambiará y seguirán siendo el lobo y Caperucita roja.


	3. 7 Pepperony Dormir

7\. Simples. Pepperony Dormir

Ahí estaba ese dolor en su pecho, la oscuridad, las sombras, la falta de aire que poco a poco iba acabando con su ser. Pasos nerviosos un ir y venir sin fin y una abrumadora necesidad de detener, de destruirlo todo. Frente a si veía una y otra vez sus fracasos, sus perdidas todos aquellos que se le acercaban eran heridos, terminaban muertos o de lo contrario jamás habían querido ayudarle.

Una parte de él quería alejarlos a todos, quería gritarles que se fueran porque ya no quería más traiciones, ya no quería más mentiras más miedo, pero sobre todo no quería volver a perder a nadie, no quería sentir ese vacío nuevamente y saber que no había podido salvarlos, que nunca podría porque él no era suficiente, porque ni era más que un hombre en una lata.

Dio un golpe a la pantalla, los resultados nuevamente eran erróneos, soltando un suspiro de frustración deslizó las manos por su rostro. Le sobresalto un toque en su hombro, suave y cariñoso.

— Las expansión es lineal, no exponencial, estos valores son invertidos.

Dos toques, todo lo que necesito fueron dos toques y el mundo estaba devuelta en su lugar, sus ojos castaños buscaron la mirada de la pelirroja esperando un explicación.

— Cuando no duermes terminas viendo todo como un gran problema y olvidas los pequeños detalles, al igual que olvidas pedir ayuda.

Una pequeña sonrisa, cuidadosos dedos ordenando su cabello y un beso en la mejilla le indicaban que su trabajo aquella noche había terminado. La chica entrelazó sus dedos y tiro con cuidado de él, buscando que se levantara.

— Suficientes experimentos por una noche, Tony. Tienes una reunión mañana.

La siguió en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa, pues sabía que entre aquel suave regaño se escondía un "te amo y estoy preocupada por ti". Nada más llegar a la habitación cayó rendida a su lado y el genio se prometió que se iría a dormir más temprano.


End file.
